


Elladan e Orough

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Illnesses, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un'ambientazione Urban fantasy che sa di nicotina e sofferenza, uno spaccato della vita di Elladan e Orough.★Fandom: Originale, fantasy.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 517.★ Prompt: NEON 04.





	1. Chapter 1

Elladan e Orough

 

La giovane si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete lercia del locale e si portò una sigaretta alle labbra, le sue orecchie a punta erano ben visibile a causa del capo privo di capelli, inspirò sentendo il sapore del tabacco.

I suoi occhi dalle iridi lilla si soffermarono a guardare la luce al neon che illuminava l’ambiente, mentre esalava delle nuvolette di fumo.

La prima scritta era rosso fuoco e riportava: “Smile”. La giovane fece un ghignò e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“E per cosa dovremmo ridere in questo mondo del cazzo? Perché i purosangue possono permettersi l’ultima borsetta di Gucci? O perché la magia è stata bandita da questo lercio mondo che soffoca nelle macchine?”.

Spostò la sua attenzione la sua attenzione sulla seconda scritta che in giallo riportava la parola: “ _Laugh_ ”.

“Ci sono! Ridi per deridere gli orchi. Per vedere come vengono trattati come merda” ringhiò. Si passò la lingua sui denti resi leggermente gialli dal fumo, soffermandosi con la punta della lingua sui canini aguzzi.

“Il terzo punto lo stai già facendo, stai parlando da sola” le fece notare una voce femminile. Un’orchessa avanzò, il pentolame che teneva legato sulla schiena massiccia e verde ondeggiò, tintinnando. Indicò la parola al neon “talk”, che brillava di luce verde chiarissimo.

“Ora sto parlando con te, Orugh” disse la giovane. Diede un’altra ispirata la sigaretta, che emanava un blando bagliore rossastro.

“Elladan, non dovresti odiare così tanto il mondo. Ci ha permesso d’incontrarci” sussurrò Orugh, con voce cavernosa.

“Ogni giorno di più sono maledetta e perdo le mie fattezze elfiche. Il mio seno già piatto ora è anche cadente e un tumore probabilmente mi divorerà prima che quelle dannate fate si siano estinte” disse Elladan. Indicò la luce al neon verde-acqua che riportava la parola: “Drink”.

“Mi piacerebbe di più dimenticare questo lurido mondo con un bel po’ di bicchierini. Me lo offri?” chiese. Fece cadere la sigaretta per terra e la pestò sotto il tacco degli stivaletti di pelle.

Orough le accarezzò la testa e le posò un bacio sulla guancia, graffiandola con la punta dei canini che uscivano fuori dalla sua bocca dalle labbra grosse.

“Ti offro ciò che vuoi, ma non ti permetterò di lasciarmi. Inoltre ti preferisco ora, quei tuoi capelli fosforescenti mi bruciavano gli occhi” borbottò.

Elladan saltò all’indietro, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, i suoi pantaloncini corti le aderivano ai glutei sodi.

“Le ultime tre sono al contrario” sussurrò, mentre nei suoi occhi si riflettevano le ultime tre parole.

Orough le lesse, passavano dal viola scuro all’azzurro chiaro passando per un viola chiaro.

< _Kiss, Eat, Shout_ > lesse e ghignò.

“Uh. Ho tutta l’intenzione di baciarti, divorarti di passione e farti urlare di piacere” disse.

“Prima o dopo qualche drink?” le chiese Elladan.

Orough la premette contro la parete con il proprio corpo massicciò, il suo fiato era denso e tremante. Accarezzò le labbra di Elladan, risalì sulla sua guancia e gli prese la punta delle orecchie tra le dita dell’altra mano.

“Prima” sussurrò. La baciò con foga, premendola con il suo fisico massiccio.


	2. I lupi mannari di Orough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 538.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 29. A vive con B e C, due lupi mannari, e si lamenta di tutti i peli che lasciano in giro.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtWImGnVZuk; Nightcore - Escape From Love [ Eva Simons & Sidney Samson, Typical Music].

I lupi mannari di Orough

 

La luce ella lampada andava e veniva seguendo gli sbalzi di corrente, brillando pallida nella stanza, riflettendosi sulle mattonelle verde scuro che ricoprivano le pareti ingrigite e formavano il pavimento del monolocale.

Una stufetta in un angolo mandava un basso ronzio continuo, che ogni tanto dava dei picchi.

Piflet sospirò pesantemente, mentre con una spazzola toglieva peli azzurri e arancio scuri dal divano.

“Non li sopporto più. Se quei due non si danno una regolata con i peli, li butto fuori. Li abbandono in autostrada legati al guardrail.

Non ce la faccio più, la loro pelliccia perde peli in continuazione e loro me li lasciano in giro praticamente ovunque” si lamentò. Roteò gli occhi.

“Sbavano, graffiano, rompono e cercano sempre da mangiare. Odio i loro piagnucolii, ogni volta che mangio io cercano sempre qualcosa, fissano insistentemente gli stipetti più in alto. Per non parlare del fatto che se potessero mi scassinerebbero il frigo.

Non fanno altro che bisticciarsi tra loro e ringhiarsi a vicenda”. Continuò a lagnarsi, ripulendo il divano, gettando i peli in una busta.

“Poi hanno quasi raggiunto la maturazione sessuale. Sono tentato di farli castrare anche se sono fratello e sorella.

Non potrei sopravvivere ad un loro piccolo” borbottò. Tolse dei peli anche dalle tende e sbuffò, i girò e osservò due ammassi di pelo raggomitoli a terra. Si trovavano sotto il tavolo, dimenavano le code pelose e tenevano le orecchie lupine basse, imitavano il respiro profondo di qualcuno che russa, lasciandosi sfuggire bassi guaiti. I loro versi si andavano ad unire al ronzio della stufetta.

Piflet raccolse un guinzaglio a sotto il divano.

“Non fate finta di dormire. La notte e la conseguente luna piena è passata da un pezzo, ormai.

Ritrasformatevi alla svelta, dannati mannari” ordinò. Si diede un colpo sulla pancia verdastra che trasbordava dalla canottiera lacera che indossava, sotto le ascelle aveva delle chiazze gialle.

“Dannazione, se la loro proprietaria non torna in fretta, li abbandono di certo. Non me ne frega un cazzo che è partita per andare alla tomba di chissà chi.

Maledetta Orough, me la pagherà” concluse.

I due lupi tornarono ad essere ragazzi, con denti ed unghie innaturalmente aguzzi.

La ragazza dai capelli neri con le ciocche finali tinte di rosso e arancione sbuffò sonoramente, graffiando una delle mattonelle.

< Non era la tomba di chissà chi! Era la tomba di Elladan! Lei era una giusta, non come te, aborto della natura. Lei ci ha salvato dalle fate > pensò.

Raggiunse il frigo e ci camminò intorno a gattoni, guardando il lucchetto con cui era chiuso, avvolto da delle pesanti catene.

Il giovane giocherellò col suo orecchino, le ampie ciocche blu gli finivano davanti agli occhi, alcune sollevate verso l’alto erano di un azzurro più chiaro.

< Odio il fatto che Orough debba obbedire e avere a che fare con l’orda. Lei non è come gli altri orchi. Questo mondo fa schifo, cosa darei per potermi fare un goccio. Questo maledetto ha fatto sparire anche gli alcolici e le sigarette.

Sono convinto che speri di potersi appropriare di tutte le cose di Orough e che lei sia morta nel viaggio > pensò.

“Sunrise, Kiki, smettetela di fissarmi!

Quanto odio dover vivere con voi due intorno” ruggì Piflet.


	3. Il folletto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pwp.  
> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: Originale; M/M; prostituzione.

Le luci rosse brillavano a intermittenza, illuminando il salottino. Su uno di essi era abbandonato un essere umano, le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo perso.  
Accanto a lui un piattino con dentro uno spicchio odoroso di aglio, appoggiato sulla stoffa di cuoio del divanetto. Sopra di lui una finestrella tonda, con delle sbarre di metallo a forma di rampicanti, che lasciavano intravedere uno spicchio di luna argentea.  
Il folletto fece frullare le ali, danzando davanti a lui. Il suo membro, avvolto da nastrini color rubino, ondeggiava ai suoi ipnotico movimenti di anche. Si accarezzò il pube, sfiorando i suoi peli verdi.  
Arcobaleni s'irradiavano dal suo corpo efebico.  
L'umano alzò a fatica lo sguardo, mentre lui si leccava le dita di una mano e si accarezzava l'interno coscia.  
L'umano aveva la bocca socchiusa e sbavava.  
< Un cliente facile, è completamente andato a causa della polvere. Per alcune creature è più devastante dell'oppio. Da quando abbiamo aperto agli umani non so se questa è ancora prostituzione o commercio di droga > pensò il folletto. Si mise a gattoni davanti al cliente, facendo degli ampi movimenti di glutei, seguendo un ritmo mentale.  
< Non vedo l'ora di staccare. Se riesco a dormire un paio d'ore potrò andare al cimitero e sperare d'incontrare quell'orchessa prima che riparta > pensò. Avvertì l'eccitazione crescere ripensando alla figura massiccia di lei.  
Sbottonò i pantaloni dell'umano e li abbassò. < Con uno così sarebbe fin troppo facile deporre delle uova. Se non fosse che potrebbero scoprirmi per una sua prematura dipartita ci penserei; ma mese scorso una fata si è fatta beccare e l'hanno freddava in un vicolo >. Aveva sceso anche l'intimo del cliente e gli prese il membro in bocca, iniziando a succhiare. < Dannazione, Ekrat. Pensi davvero che quella orchessa possa notarti? Si piange un'elfa… femmina > si disse.


End file.
